1. Field of the Invention PA1 2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to a chord display apparatus that displays musical chords to be produced by a musical instrument, and a storage medium that stores a chord display program.
A known example of chord display apparatus for displaying chords in a musical instrument is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2713053.
The chord display apparatus disclosed in the above-identified patent is constructed such that chord data that are sequentially stored in accordance with the chord progression, and time data that indicates the performance duration, are sequentially read in accordance with the progression of the song, so that the apparatus displays the performance duration of a chord that is to be played next, the content of the chord (specifically, chord name), the performance duration of a chord that follows the above chord, and the content of the chord.
In the known chord display apparatus described above, however, only the chord names are displayed. When a player actually plays the musical instrument to produce a chord displayed on the apparatus, the resulting performance tends to monotonous if the player knows only one (or a few) manner(s) of pressing strings of the instrument for producing a chord, with respect to each chord name. More specifically, the performance is given without taking account of linkage of sounds upon changes of chords, echo (reverberation) of sound that depends upon voicing, and other factors.
In some cases, a large number of chords including many notes with .music-sharp. or .music-flat. appear in a song, depending upon the key of the song, and it was difficult for beginners to play such a song (chords).
When a song is sung to the accompaniment of a musical instrument, for example, it may be desired to change the key of the song. Upon a change of the key, however, the player may not be able to immediately understand how to press the strings of the musical instrument to produce chords that are also changed in accordance with the change of the key.